mythropesfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Anneau magique
Voir aussi : Motif : Anneau pour les anneaux sans pouvoir. * Motif-Index : D1076 : Magic Ring. *Types 400, 554*, 560, 665; *Aarne MSFO XXV 43; *Bolte Reise der SС†hne Giaffers 214; *Kittredge Witchcraft 111, 439f. nn. 49--58; *Bolte Zs. f. Vksk. XX 66; KС†hler-Bolte I 110f., 308ff.; *Fb вЂњringвЂќ III 60ab, вЂњС€nskeвЂќ III 1178b; **A. Stern Hessische BlРґtter fСЊr Volkskunde XXX 106; *Chauvin V 229 No. 130, VI 108 Nos. 272, 273; Penzer I 26, VI 73; BР№dier Fabliaux 442; Herbert III 207; *Oesterley No. 10.--Irish: MacCulloch Celtic 172, *Cross; English: Wells (King Horn) 9, 11 (Horne Childe and Maiden Rimnild), 65 (Ywain and Gawain), Child I 189f.; Icelandic: *Boberg; Italian Novella: Rotunda; Breton: *SР№billot Incidents s.v. вЂњbagueвЂќ; Jewish: Neuman; India: Thompson-Balys; Arabian: Burton Nights VI 243, VII 283, X 1--54, S III 51, 72, 136ff., S V 245; Chinese: Werner 331, Eberhard FFC CXX 67; Sumatran: Dixon 163; Africa (Wakweli): Bender 106. Un anneau ou une bague qui possède un pouvoir magique. *Andvaranaut, l'anneau du nain Andvari dans la mythologie Nordique. Volé par Loki, maudit par Andvari. Puis donné au roi nain en réparation du meurtre de son fils, puis volé par un de ses fils, qui l'a transformé en dragon, et tué par Sugurdr, qui le donnera à Brynhildr. Son pouvoir n'est pas clair, mais il s'est changé en dragon, donc bon. Invincibilité Voir Motif : Invincibilité pour le motif plus général. *'Motif-Index :' D1344.1. Magic ring renders invulnerable. *Dans le Sir Percival of Galles, l'anneau que Perceval arrache à la demoiselle de la tente l'a rendu invincible durant toutes ses aventures. Provoque l'amnésie *'Motif'-'index :' D1365.5. Ring causes forgetfulness. *Dans le Lai d'Yonec, le seigneur de Caerwent oublie l'adultère de sa femme lorsqu'il porte l'anneau de Muldumarec. Invisibilité Voir Motif: Invisibilité *'Motif-Index : '''D1361.17. ''Magic ring renders invisible. *Dans la fable de Gygès, racontée par Glaucon, dans la République de Platon : un berger Gygès, trouve un anneau, qui, le chaton tourné à l'intérieur, le rend invisible. Il s'en sert pour séduire la reine et renverser le roi de Lydie. Moralité : un homme qui peut commettre le mal le commettra. *Dans Yvain ou le Chevalier au Lion, celui-ci utilise l'anneau qui lui a été donné par Lunette pour échapper à la commune, lorsqu'il se trouve bloqué dans le chateau d'Esclados le Roux. *Bien sûr, occurence moderne, dans le Seigneur des Anneaux et Bilbo le Hobbit de J.R.R. Tolkien, conçu à la base comme une gadget magique destiné à rendre invisible, l'anneau se trouve dans LotR avoir un pouvoir bien plus grand. Téléportation *Dans le conte d'Andersen, le Château de Soria Moria, le héros, Halvor, reçoit des trois princesses qu'il a libéré des trolls qui les tenaient captives un anneau qui lui permet de se téléporter où bon lui semble, tant qu'il ne mentionne pas ce pouvoir, auquel cas le charme se romprait. Contrôle de créatures surnaturelles *Le Seigneur des Anneaux, de nouveau, l'anneau donnant théoriqument maîtrise sur les Nazguls. *Dans les légendes hébraïques, il est dit que le Roi Salomon commandait aux démons, notamment le roi des démons Asmodeus grâce à un anneau qu'il possédait. (Ou aux djinns dans le folklore musulman) **"Suleiman-bin-Daoud was strong. Upon the third finger of the right hand he wore a ring. When he turned it once, Afrits and Djinns came Out of the earth to do whatever he told them. When he turned it twice, Fairies came down from the sky to do whatever he told them; and when he turned it three times, the very great angel Azrael of the Sword came dressed as a water-carrier, and told him the news of the three worlds,—Above—Below—and Here." —de The Butterfly that Stamped, par Rudyard Kipling. *Dans la version originale d'Aladin, il y a deux Djinns, l'un de la lampe, l'autre de l'anneau. Lorsque son antagoniste vole la lampe, Aladin utilise le génie de l'anneau pour le contrer. Catégorie:Motif